


Bitten and worked up

by vaguelyobsessed



Category: Darkest Powers - Kelley Armstrong
Genre: F/M, Not So Innocent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Werewolf Mates, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelyobsessed/pseuds/vaguelyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My au of where Derek bites Chloe and turns her into a werewolf due to his changed DNA. She eventually had a heat, and Derek can't do anything to help her until everyone leaves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitten and worked up

God it's so hot! Why is it so hot when I cranked up the AC last night!? Damn it feels like I'm on fire! I could faintly hear people whispering around me before grumbling at them to shut up as a deafening headache struck through my head like lightening at every sound. Every tiny thing was louder than normal, even with my newly changed body from the werewolf gene. A mixture of their scents in my nose made me want to hurl as one person touched me, making me choke on bile and rush tot he bathroom so not to hurl on the floor.

"Kit! How is this possible? She's a werewolf now!" Aunt lauren cried out making me flinch back from their voices and curl into a ball beside the toilet hoping the heat would die down somewhat.

"I..... I don't know. She's only half wolf and half necromancer so I guess it's possible it's the flu. I mean..... Nausea, fever, headache, and pale skin all times thirty from her new werewolf senses and it makes sense." He explained, dropping his voice when I wimpered in pain from the loud noises.

"Has Derek ever-" Aunt lauren wondered in a whisper but ws cut off by Derek himself.

"No. I can't get sick." He announced slipping past them by the footsteps getting increasingly louder until they were behind me. I felt the head skyrocket as he got close, just out of reach but close enough I could smell him. Beneath layers of deodorant and body wash was Derek. A woodsy smell mixed with what I recognized as the smell of paper and ink making up his natural smell.

"H-Help me." I sniffled, feeling my ehad throb as theyr words reached my ears.

"Easy...... Just relax, i'm right here." He cooed, making the heat die down slightly as his words hummed through me like a wash of cool water.

"I need...... cold." I shook, looking to the bath wanting some cool water.

"I know. I'll make you an ice bath. WHat else?" He asked, turning on only the cold tap of the bath and plugging the drain so it filled slowly.

"Make it stop..... Make them stop." I sobbed, covering my ears in pain as I caught their words through the rush of water and Derek's breathing in the bathroom.

"I will..... I know it hurts but you need to wait until they are all gone and i'll help you." He told me cryptically before lifting me from my place beside the toilet, making the heat reduce at his touch to a small simmer in my bones.

"Stay with me, please?" I begged gripping his arm scared the fire would come back if he let go of me. He seemed to understand and rubbed circles over my forehead as I lied in the freezing water until my body began to cool from the outside in. My clothes were soaked and heavy, my hair flattened with sweat and I was shaking nonstop as he tried to coo calming words into my ear promising that when they were gone that he'd fix this. Appologizing like it was his fault, and otherwise simply talking to drown out the voices of the arguing adults in the other room sometimes punctuated by a shrill complaint from Tori or the huff of Simon in return.

"I have to go for one minute but I promise i'll be right back, sweetie. I'm so sorry, but you need something to drink and i'll tell them to be quiet." He promised, holding my hand as far as possible until his grip released me and the fire began to build back in my veins only lessened slightly from the freezing water that kept it mildly at bay.

 

Derek POV

"Dad, Lauren. I know you think being in another room is helping but it isn't. She can hear every word you say and needs quiet or she'll just feel worse. What's happening to Chloe is the equivalent of being human and getting Meningitis. She'll be better in a few days but you two are making her worse. Go to work, go to school, and i'll take care of her." I ordered, not caring that I got several looks of hatred from Lauren as she went to pass me and I blocked her from getting to the only bathroom with a working bathtub.

"No, you leave. I can take care of my niece better than you." She tried, pushing past me and going into the bathroom only to speak a few words and touch her once trying ot be helpful only to make her throw up yet again at her touch. I know this isn't being sick, it's something more. It's an ailment that i'd gone thorugh a few times in my life and hid well enough from everyone who isn't a wolf in the area. SHe's in heat and I need to get everyone out of the house before I explain what that means to her and the options on dealing with it.

"GET OUT!" Chloe screamed and growled making Lauren jump and run out stone still and wide eyed.

"F-Fine...... You call me if anything happens to my baby. DO you understand? If she gets too sick we can take her to the hospital." SHe announced without giving it any thought. It wasn't an option and we all know it.

"Fine, but you need to leave now before you make her worse!" I growled unable to stop myself. I was the only person wolf or human who could make this end and I would not let our first time be when they were here to hear the entire thing. Chloe was sobbing in pain as I got back with a bottle of water and some towels on my arm. Her scent was calling to me, and I know she was still confused and in pain so I went as quickly as possible to slam the door behind them and get back to her side. Without a word I took off my shirt and wrapped an arm around her waist to help her out of the water and onto the side of the tub shaking and burning up. "Drink, please." I cooed pressing the water to her lips and sighing thankfully when she didn't fight the liquid and swallowed it. "What's happening to me?" Chloe choked, looking up through her somewhat drying blonde hair scared more now than I'd ever seen her prior. "you- You're in heat. SInce I climed you and you finished the change..... You're experiencing the female version of what I go through. Mine is called a rut." I explained carefully making her eyes tear up and her fists clench as I let go of her for a moment to wrap a towel around her shoulders. "What is a heat? Like a dog?" She wondered, gripping my arm with her right hand wo I couldn't step away again unless I moved her hand. "Sort of, but some of the same side effects. See...... You already know it goes away when you touch me or visa versa, but..... usually it lasts for up to a week, unless you mate and it can go away within two days usually. It's your choice." I added, straining not to kiss her senselessly at the thick smell that smenated from her body and clung to me. "D-Derek? Please make it go away. Mate me, anything it hurts." She sniffled, shaking as she began to cry at the obvious pain she was in.


End file.
